bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
VeggieTales (German dub)
VeggieTales is the German dub of said show. The show was dubbed into German in Hamburg by M&E Studios for the dialogue and by Funkworld-Studio for the songs from 2006-2010 and was directed by Angelika Scharf. VeggieTales in the House later received a dub as VeggieTales: Im großen Haus in 2016 on Netflix. Each episode is given a rating of 0 by the Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle der Filmwirtschaft (FSK), with the excecption of The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything, which is given a rating of 6. The show was distributed by Lifehouse Film for German video sale and/or rental stores. Distribution was also done by Intergroove for mass markets and Gerth Medien for Christian bookstores (including Biblical episodes). Voices Episodes *Drei Männer im Feuerofen (Rack, Shack and Benny) (Three Men in the Furnace) *Das Abenteuer von Josua (Josh and the Big Wall!) (The Adventure of Joshua) *Madame Blaubeere (Madame Blueberry) (same translation) *Das Abenteuer von König David (King George and the Ducky) (The Adventure of King David) *Das Abenteuer von Esther (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) (The Adventure of Esther) *Stern der Weihnacht (The Star of Christmas) (same translation) *Das Abenteuer von Josef (The Ballad of Little Joe) (The Adventure of Joseph) *Eine Ostergeschichte (An Easter Carol) (An Easter Story) *Der Sumo-Star (Sumo of the Opera) (The Sumo Star) *Das Abenteuer von Ruth (Duke and the Great Pie War) (The Adventure of Ruth) *Minnesota Cuke und die Suche nach Samsons Haarbürste (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) (same translation) *Sheerluck Holmes und das Goldene Maß (Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) (same translation) *LarryBoy und der Böse Apfel (LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) (same translation) *Das Abenteuer von Gideon (Gideon: Tuba Warrior) (The Adventure of Gideon) *Das Abenteuer von Moses (Moe and the Big Exit) (The Adventure of Moses) Movies *Ein VeggieTales Abenteuer: Drei heldenhafte Piraten (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie) (A VeggieTales Adventure: Three Heroic Pirates) Lessons *Eine Geschichte über Gruppenzwang (Rack, Shack and Benny) *Eine Geschichte über Vertrauen (Josh and the Big Wall!) *Eine Geschichte über Dankbarkeit (Madame Blueberry) *Eine Geschichte über Selbstsucht (King George and the Ducky) *Eine Geschichte über Mut (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) *Eine Geschichte über Standhaftigkeit (The Ballad of Little Joe) *Eine Geschichte über Ausdauer (Sumo of the Opera) *Eine Geschichte über den Wert der Familie (Duke and the Great Pie War) *Eine Geschichte über den Umgang mit Fieslingen (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) *Eine Geschichte über Freundschaft (Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) *Eine Geschichte über das Nein sagen (LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) *Eine Geschichte über Zuversicht (Gideon: Tuba Warrior) *Eine Geschichte über Zuverlässigkeit (Moe and the Big Exit) Descriptions Rack, Shack and Benny Das ist Gemüse, das wirklich schmeckt! Die abenteuerlustige Gurke Larry und Bob, die pfiffige Tomate, haben immer etwas zu sagen. Quicklebendig plaudern die Gemüsehelden im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes über Gott und die Welt. Larry und Bob erzählen ihren kleinen und großen Zuschauern dieses Mal in abgewandelter Version die biblische Geschichte von Daniel: Rack, Shack und Benny haben von ihren Eltern gelernt, dass zu viele Süßigkeiten ungesund sind. Und auf einmal heißt es, sie dürfen so viele Schokoladenhasen esse, wie sie willen! Werden die drei das Richtige tun, obwohl alle um sie herum sich den Bauch vollschlagen? Josh and the Big Wall! Das ist Gemüse, das wirklich schmeckt! Die abenteuerlustige Gurke Larry und Bob, die pfiffige Tomate, haben immer etwas zu sagen. Quicklebendig plaudern die Gemüsehelden im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes über Gott und die Welt. Larry und Bob erzählen ihren kleinen und großen Zuschauern dieses Mal die biblische Geschichte von Josua und der Eroberung Jerichos: Nach vierzig Jahren Wanderschaft in der Wüste erreichen die Kinder Israels endlich das gelobte Land. Nur eine Kleinigkeit haben sie nicht auf der Rechnung - Jericho! Mit einer gewaltigen Mauer umgeben und von wirklich lästigen Erbsen bewacht, kommt niemand in das gelobte Land, bevor er nicht durch Jericho gegangen ist. Aber wie soll das gehen? King George and the Ducky Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen Bob und Larry erzählen die biblische Geschichte von Esther: das Dorfmädchen wird zur Königin. Sie trägt die Verantwortung für ihr Volk und hat sein Schicksal in ihrer Hand. Eine miese Intrige ist geplant, doch Esther durchschaut die Verschwörung. Aber wird ihr der König glauben? The Star of Christmas Eine Welt voller Liebe, wäre das nicht toll? Cavis und Millward sind zwei erfolgreiche Werbetexter im London des Jahres 1880. Doch eigentlich träumen sie davon, der Welt ein wenig mehr Liebe zu schenken. Also planen sie ein grandioses Weihnachts-Musical. Mit der größten elektrischen Lichtershow, die London jemals gesehen hat, wollen sie London ein wenig mehr Wärme geben.Aber dann taucht da ein längst vergessener Stern auf. Ausgerechnet am Tage ihrer Premiere plant Junior ein außergewöhnliches Krippenspiel in der Sankt Barts-Kirche. Als Krönung erlaubt ihm sein Vater, der Pastor, den Stern der Weihnacht für das Krippenspiel zu benutzen. Dieser alte Kunstschatz wurde seit langer Zeit nicht mehr öffentlich gezeigt und deswegen ist er der wahre Star der Weihnacht. Das Musical von Cavis und Millward droht ein Reinfall zu werden, sollte es ihnen nicht gelingen, das Publikum für sich zu gewinnen. Doch die möchten lieber den Stern der Weihnacht in Juniors Krippenspiel bewundern. Also schmiedet Cavis einen düsteren Plan.Am Vorabend von Weihnachten schleichen sich Cavis und Millward in die Sankt Barts Kirche, um den Kunstschatz auszuborgen . Denn sollten sie den Stern der Weihnacht in ihrem Musical präsentieren, dann würden auch die Zuschauer kommen. Aber dann läuft alles schief. Cavis und Millward werden geschnappt und landen im Gefängnis. Und hier beginnen sie, die wahre Botschaft von Weihnachten zu begreifen. The Ballad of Little Joe Das ist Gemüse, das wirklich schmeckt! Die abenteuerlustige Gurke Larry und Bob, die pfiffige Tomate, haben immer etwas zu sagen. Quicklebendig plaudern die Gemüsehelden im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes über Gott und die Welt. Larry und Bob erzählen ihren kleinen und großen Zuschauern auf dieser DVD die biblische Geschichte von Josef - versetzt in den Wilden Westen: Little Joe (Larry Gurke) durchleidet als jüngster Spross auf der Poderosa harte Zeiten. Wie in der Geschichte von Josef im Alten Testament wird er von seinen Brüdern verraten und verkauft. Die ganze Zeit scheinen ihn nur Pech und Unglück zu verfolgen. Aber Little Joe tut, was ein Cowboy tun muss: Er vertraut auf Gott und bleibt standhaft. An Easter Carol Onkel Nezzer hat eine Ostereifabrik und nichts anderes im Sinn, als einen Oster-Vergnügungspark zu bauen. Damit, so glaubt er, werde seine Großmutter unsterblich. Aber er sieht nicht, was um ihn herum geschieht. Cavis, Millward (Bob und Larry) und ein musikalischer Engel namens Hope müssen Onkel Nezzer innerhalb eines einzigen Tages davon überzeugen, dass es bei Ostern um mehr geht als nur um Süßigkeiten und Ostereier. Sumo of the Opera Ein neues Fahrrad gewinnen, anstatt das alte endlich zu reparieren - für Giebel-Zwiebel (Larry Gurke) ist das Grund genug, mit Sumo-Champion Apollo in den Ring zu steigen. Um überhaupt eine Chance zu haben, muss er heftig trainieren. Aber das hält ja keine Gurke durch! Enttäuscht sieht Larry, dass er gegen den Champion kaum gewinnen kann und will aufgeben. Duke and the Great Pie War Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush Minnesota Cuke (Larry Gurke) verliert bei einer abenteuerlichen Suche in den Schneebergen die goldene Schneemanns nase am Professor Rattan (Mr. Lunt), der schon seit Kindertagen sein übelister Widersacher ist. Wie kann Minnesota ihm nur beikommen? Als unser Held von der spektakulären haarbürste erfährt, die dem starken Samson einst sa veil Kraft gegeben haben solt, macht er sich auf, um umbesiegbar zu werden. Aber wie verhalt sich ein echter Held gegeniber seineem übelsten Widersacher? Mit der haarbürste in der Hand erkannt Minnesota Cuke den Ausweg. Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Sheerluck Holmes und sein ehrenwerter Kumpel Dr. Watson sind ein super Team und lösen jeden Fall. Aber Sheerluck reifit alle Bewunderung für ihren kriminalistischen Spürsinn allein an sich. Als daran die Freundschaft zerbricht, scheint das gestohlene goldene maß, der wertvolise Schatz des Buckingham Palastes, für immer verloren. Gelingt es Sheerluck und Dr. Watson, ihre Freundschaft zu retten? LarryBoy and the Bad Apple IRGENDETWAS IST FAUL IN BUMBLYBURG! Der böse Apfel versucht, die Kontrolle über das Städtchen an sich zu reißen. Er kriegt jeden Bewohner so mit einer seiner Schwächen dran, dass niemand etwas merkt. Selbst Superheld LarryBoy nimmt lieber ein Bad im Schokoladensee, als Bumblyburg zu retten. Aber zum Glück hat LarryBoy gute Freunde und muss sich nicht alleine aus dem Schokoladensumpf ziehen. Die Rettung naht! Gideon: Tuba Warrior Das ist Gemüse, das wirklich schmeckt! Die abenteuerlustige Gurke Larry und Bob, die pfiffige Tomate, haben immer etwas zu sagen. Quicklebendig plaudern die Gemüsehelden im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes über Gott und die Welt. Larry und Bob erzählen ihren kleinen und großen Zuschauern auf dieser DVD die biblische Geschichte von Gideon: Eine so große Aufgabe hat sich Gideon (Larry Gurke) gar nicht zugetraut. Den Feind besiegen, mit einer Tuba? Alle anderen scheinen größer und stärker zu sein als er selbst. Aber ausgerechnet Gideon soll den Feind besiegen. Gideons Zuversicht ist mehr denn je gefragt… Moe and the Big Exit The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Abenteuer ahoi! Eine Gurke, ein Kürbis und eine Weintraube gelangen durch Zauberei ins 17. Jahrhundert, als noch tollkühne Freibeuter die Sieben Weltmeere beherrschten. Dort sollen sie eine Prinzessin, einen Prinzen und ein ganzes Königreich vor einem bösen Seeräuber retten. Als Piraten wider Willen müssen sie sich großen Gefahren stellen und zahlreiche Mutproben bestehen. Zwischen Seedrachen und Steinmonstern erfährt das vegetarische Trio, dass man nicht groß, stark oder ein Mensch sein muss, um ein wagemutiger Held zu werden... Song Credits VeggieTales Theme Song *Translation: Dorothee Ramminger, Ulf Ramminger, & Daniel Ohler *Artists: Tobias Künzel (Bob), Gerald Schaale (Larry), Tammo Kaulbarsch (Junior), Florence Joy (Mom Asparagus) & Hanjo Gäbler (Dad Asparagus) Cebu-Song (The Song of the Cebú) *Translation: Angelika Scharf *Artists: Gerald Schaale (Larry), Tammo Kaulbarsch (Junior), Tetje Mierendorf (Jimmy), Helgo Liebig (Jerry) & Andreas von der Meden (Archibald) Was Wir Gelernt Haben (What We Have Learned) *Artists: Florence Joy (main vocals) & Hanjo Gäbler (backup vocals) Rock on LarryBoy *Translation: Inke Lange *Artists: Rolf Stahlhofen (Wedge) & Hanjo Gäbler (background singers) Freut Euch (O Come, O Come, Emmanuel) *Artists: Florence Joy (main vocals) & Hanjo Gäbler (backup vocals) Tanz den Hula (Lance the Turtle) *Translation: Inke Lange *Artists: Hanjo Gäbler (Wiggly Turtle Toobies) & Tobias Künzel (Bob) Fun Facts Trivia *At the end of the credits for each episode, "(EPISODE LOGO) wurde präsentiert von der Lifehouse Film Gruppe" appears over the background shown during it with the Lifehouse Film logo shown underneath. **However, episodes of Bob & Larrys Bibelgeschichten shows this over a black background instead, with the Lifehouse Film logo shown afterwards. Goofs *Reverend Gilbert is incorrectly credited to have been played by Archibald Asparagus in the credits for The Star of Christmas. **On top of that, he is also given the latter's voice for unknown reasons. Gallery Drei Manner im Feureofen.png|Rack, Shack and Benny Das Abenteuer von Josua.png|Josh and the Big Wall! Das Abenteuer von Konig David.png|King George and the Ducky Das Abenteuer von Esther.png|Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen Stern der Weihnacht DVD.png|The Star of Christmas Das Abenteuer von Josef.png|The Ballad of Little Joe File:Oster.jpeg|An Easter Carol Der Sumo Star DVD.png|Sumo of the Opera Das Abenteuer von Ruth.png|Duke and the Great Pie War File:IMG_0555.jpg|Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush File:IMG_0554.jpg|Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler S-l1000.jpg|LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Das Abenteuer von Gideon.png|Gideon: Tuba Warrior Das Abenteuer von Moses.png|Moe and the Big Exit Drei Heldenhafte Piraten DVD.png|The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (original cover) IMG_0598.JPG|The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (reprint cover) External Links *Josh and the Big Wall! *The Star of Christmas *Gideon: Tuba Warrior Category:International Category:VeggieTales